1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a monitoring method and means for charting the development course of cataracts and other abnormalities in the human eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Home devices have become much more popular in the last several years to check for pregnancy, blood pressure, temperature and many other things. Currently, there are no home eye tests to monitor cataracts. Individuals are now more interested in being more involved in their day-to-day health care. However, the prior art is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,870 issued Sept. 9, 1975 wherein a hand-held device permits a patient to perform a self-examination of the eye and thereby determine if he should seek professional help.